Immortality Stolen: 65 Days, 7 Hours
by DeMoNic GigGleS
Summary: Kagome's best friend just got back from America after two years. Everything was going fine until she found Kagome's diary, so guess who wants to go back in time?....and did i mention she came out of the well when they first met? OC/Sess. or Kouga
1. woo hooie! she's back!

Hey ppl!!!!!!!! This is my first Inuyasha fic and am I alone in thinking that its not fair to make such fine ass SEXY guys be anime characters, man, we cant touchy *sob* no fair!!!!!!!!!!!!

Anyways, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are dead sexy and oh so nummy!!!!!! Just had to share that, lol.

And this fic is gonna be around *gasp* a new character!!!!!!!! And well, *gasp again* she's more than she appears, like, OMG, u guys SO didn't see that coming, right? RIGHT?!?!?!?!

But yeah, on w/ the fic! I hope u guys like!!!!

And I changed her name!!!!!!!! Sorry ppl!!!!!!!!!

****

Immortality Stolen: 65 Days, 7 Hours

By: ME!!!!!! ME DAMMIT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kagome looked into the flames of the fire in their camp for the night and sighed, it had been two years, two long, boring years. Well, not that boring recently, what would she say when she found out that Kagome had been going back in time and had been dealing with demons, and magic, and jewels and a certain half-demon butt-head…

Inuyasha was sleeping on the other side of the fire with Miroku and Myouga, and Sango, Kilala, and Shippou were on her side. Shippou was actually on her lap, the little kit sure did like to cuddle when he slept.

Kagome looked at her watch, the one she had given to her the last time she had seen her and the date went from the 3rd of march to the 4th, she sighed again, maybe when she went home tomorrow there would be a message from her…

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder from his position out in front with Miroku and narrowed his eyes when he heard Kagome sigh again, it was the fifth time in two minutes, "What's wrong with you wench? That's getting really annoying."

Kagome blinked at him before sticking her tongue out at him, "Just keep walking Inuyasha, it's no concern of yours."

"It is if you're gonna keep making that damn sound!"

Miroku just chuckled and made Inuyasha keep walking, "You're just grumpy because Kagome is going home, you should really try to-"

*SMACK*

Inuyasha growled then smirked, smacking Miroku upside the head was really satisfying sometimes, "Get those thoughts out of your head Miroku, and I'm NOT grumpy she's leaving, I'm GLAD!"

Sango and Shippou rolled their eyes and watched Kagome stomp away from where they had been walking together to smack Inuyasha upside the head, "FINE THEN! And I'll stay for FOUR days instead of TWO, that'll make you just jump for joy, RIGHT?!?!"

"YEAH! HELL, STAY **_SIXTEEN_**!"

"MAYBE I WILL!"

Kagome then stomped up ahead of them, and knowing the drill, Sango and Shippou hurried to catch up with her, and started walking, Miroku and Inuyasha then starting as well when they were far enough ahead.

"You know Inuyasha, you might want to try-"

*SMACK*

"Hentai…"

Kagome didn't wait for Inuyasha and Miroku to catch up, when they got to the well, she gave Shippou and Sango quick hugs and good-byes before jumping in, back to her own time.

Kagome pulled herself out of the well, her silver-haired companion really, REALLY got on her nerves sometimes…

"You know, Hon, I looked in that damn well when Souta told me to wait for you in here, thinkin' he had gone off the deep end cuz I didn't believe that you of all people, chick, would want to hang out in that growdy place. And of course, it was empty, so how exactly did you get in there when five minutes ago it was empty?"

Kagome slowly turned her head and saw the flash of red-gold hair in the few slivers of light that got in through the cracks between the wood of the small building, then squealed, "ATANCHA!!!"

Kagome got out of the well entirely and glomped her, laughing and was so glad she had decided to come home for the first few days of her vacation from school. Atancha, being just a tiny bit shorter than her, squealed as well when Kagome picked her up and swung her about.

They stood next to the well for at least a half-hour giggling about how each had changed, and that, at 17, Atancha was now shorter than Kagome.

Kagome wrapped an arm around Atancha's shoulders and led her out towards that house, but didn't notice that her life-time friend gave the well a calculating look while they left, or the anticipatory smile…

Ok ppl, pleaaaaaase review and let me know if this thing has any potential, its my first IY fic so please be gentle w/ me ^_~


	2. Kagome on the spot

Oki, the history w/ Kagome and Atancha goes waaaaaay back, just to let u guys know…

OOO!!!!!!! Messed up!!!!!!! I messed up!!!!!!!!!! I changed part of her history cuz I'm stuuuuupid!!!!!!! GIR at me, giiiiiiiir……….

Oh! And I changed my chick's name, sorry, I just couldn't get the hang of it! Lemme know if u like this one better!!!

And Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are still dead sexy!!!!!!

And I won't lie, I don't know Gaelic!!!!!! I'm just gonna make up my own language and SAY its sum form of Gaelic….just smile and nod w/ my sad lil delusions, please? lol

****

Immortality Stolen: 65 Days, 7 Hours

By: ME!!!!!! ME DAMMIT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

When they got into the house, Kagome's grandpa was standing right in front if the door with his arms filled with wards and other mumbo-jumbo spells he thought worked, "Be gone demon-child! Haunt not this shrine and leave before your poison seeps into the very roots of it!" He then threw everything that he had been holding at Atancha.

She rolled her eyes, not visible behind her sunglasses and dodged all the airborne missiles and walked past him, "Hi, nice to see you too, Gramps."

He yelled after her and Kagome for a second more before giving up on his usual fit and saying Hi back.

"You know Kagome, is it just me or has your grandpa gotten even more crazy?"

Kagome shrugged and took off her shoes before heading off towards the kitchen, she had ramen on the brain, "I don't know, he's just nuts, but you gotta love him. Nice outfit by the way."

"Thanks." Her outfit of a simple black tank top and baggy blue jeans was her favorite, and she could only wear it when she was at home. On the road it was designer crap 24/7.

Kagome heard Atancha take off her black feminine styled army boots with a thunk then walk into the kitchen, "I suppose so, but I think it's even weirder that I don't feel properly welcomed home until he starts throwing his charms at me."

They both laughed because that was very true, ever since Atancha had lived with them, when she was 6, her grandpa had to throw his wards and stuff at her, and he was still thoroughly convinced that she was some sort of demon.

Kagome took the makings for ramen out and stopped laughing when she thought of that for a second. When she was 4 she had ran out of the house and wandered the grounds of the shrine for a few hours, hiding from her mother because she knew she was in trouble for some reason. She had gone into the small cabin holding the old well and sat next to it, waiting for her mother to stop looking for her…

Kagome yawned and leaned back against the well and moved her little feet as she waited, her mother should get tired of looking for her soon, and if she waited long enough, her mom would forget that she was mad and just be glad that she was home.

She started humming a song from her favorite morning cartoon show when she heard someone else humming too.

She looked up to see a little girl, around 6, looking down at her. Kagome screamed and crawled away from the well, "Who are you?"

The girl just looked at her. In the dark, her hair seemed to be some shade of brown, and her eyes looked black, "Ibiet chonsslue vaccesuu Kettyst Yykillosp."

Kagome just blinked, "What?"

"Oppeyyshy geottyks rrlepdk," The girl then smiled and pulled herself out of the well entirely.

Kagome just shrugged, her four-year-old mind didn't understand or care, "I'm Kagome, what's your name?"

The girl just looked at her, "Ezzueatancha?"

Kagome smiled, "Hi, Atancha!"

The girl just looked at her confused and was about to say something else when the door to the well opened and Mrs. Higurashi walked in…

They had brought the girl to the police station, trying to find if she had been reporting missing, but no records had come in about a missing 6 year old girl who, now in the light, had thick blood red hair and emerald green eyes, and Kagome insisted that the girl had said her name was Atancha. And the police suggested that she be put into a court designated foster home until other arrangements could be made. (Ok, I'm just BSing this part, this is what would happen in America but I dunno bout in Japan, so lets use our imaginations boys and girls and continue to smile and nod ^_^;;)

Mrs. Higurashi wouldn't have any of that and insisted that the little girl come home with them, so that she could be properly taken care of. When they got home, Kagome's grandpa put one ward on the little girl, having found out that she came out of the well, and started mumbling about demons and curses, but Kagome's mom just took it off and showed Atancha the guest room. They still couldn't understand what the little girl said, but from what one of the police officers said, she was speaking a really weird form of Gaelic. 

After a few weeks, she started to speak remarkably good Japanese and after the OK from the courts, Mrs. Higurashi started to send her to school with Kagome. Even though they weren't in the same classes, they still stayed together almost constantly because at home they had developed a very strong bond.

After a year, the courts finally granted the Higurashis custody of Atancha and a year after that, Souta was born and Mr. Higurashi died a few months after that. (do you know what happened to her dad? I don't think so…..but if u do, lemme know!) 

Kagome and Atancha were literally inseparable after her father died. They truly went nowhere without each other, and Mrs. Higurashi had to get used to finding Kagome in Atancha's bed or vice versa every morning.

When Atancha started her third year of school, she decided to take a music class and it became apparent that she had amazing musical abilities. She first learned the piano and within a week could play Beethoven's Fur Elise flawlessly, then mastered the flute, saxophone, and two types of guitar in her own spare time. At the recital for the advanced students, two months into the school year, she played all her instruments during the evening and her teacher immediately contacted Sanotome's School of Fine Arts, a prominent school for all kinds of music and dance and other forms of art. Mrs. Higurashi was hesitant about separating the girls, Sanotome School was seven hours by car and three by train, but even Kagome supported Atancha's decision to go to the school. She didn't even finish the rest of the semester with Kagome, but at the first chance, got into Sanotome School around October. 

She, predictably, focused mostly on the musical part of her education, and after only a few days there, it was discovered that she could more than carry a tune. 

It snowballed from there. 

She was soon signed to a 2 year-3 album with "Fuji-Fun Entertainment", (yes, more smiling and nodding…) the prominent child singing-acting agency at the time, but didn't get much recognition since most of the girls out at the time were 14+. 

Her first, and only album with Fuji-Fun, "Even Angels Have Red Hair", didn't do very well on the charts, but it was still considered a vocal masterpiece. Atancha, when asked how she felt about how the album did, only said, "Its not surprising that something I didn't write didn't do well."

She, and her advisory team, including Mrs. Higurashi, negotiated her contract into that she didn't have to sing for two more albums, but she had to help write 3 more, since she had such confidence in her skills.

They all went triple, or more, platinum.

She was very happy with the arrangement because while she had been recording her album, she only saw Kagome twice in four weeks. When she was writing instead, she got to do it from home, and also got a chance to try out the violin. She also got to drop the rigidity of school, which, even at Sanotome, she had a great distaste and annoyance for, and got to hire a tutor. She kept renewing her contract for three albums at a time, but before she could renew it a few weeks after her thirteenth birthday, she went into a coma.

There was no warning. She had been helping Kagome with learning chopsticks, but they had been mostly giggling. Their difference in age had never affected their friendship, it didn't matter what friends came in and out of their life, 'Gome-Chan and 'Cha-Chan were forever. 

They had just started joking about the new singer she was going write for, when her eyes rolled into the back of her head and fell face first into the keys. The noise couldn't drown out Kagome's scream.

Kagome shuddered at the memory, seeing her best friend's face slam into the keys had given her nightmares for a long time, but when her friend didn't wake up after the first week, she wouldn't budge from her side, and a few days later, Souta joined in the vigil. Her mom had gotten their homework every day for them, knowing if they were forced to be away from Atancha, the reaction would be devastating. 

She did wake up eventually, which greatly relieved not only the family and the company, but the teams of doctors who had visited her practically daily, they were completely puzzled as to why such a healthy young girl would collapse like that.

Kagome and Souta never told anyone, but during the night, when they were alone with her, she started having violent nightmares. They sometimes had to restrain her from hurting herself as she slept.

When she did wake up, she wasn't exactly the same. She couldn't speak any language besides the one she had when she had first appeared from the well for three days, which she hadn't used since she had learned Japanese, but still could understand it along with the English she had been learning, she had been teaching Kagome it too. The other languages just clicked back on the fourth day. 

Her temperament also changed temporarily. Over the years, she would sometimes get these airs of regality and superiority, which she was quickly smacked upside the head for. They were few and far between, and not all that horrible, but when she woke up it was heavy duty full-blown. Mrs. Higurashi got fed up within an hour and adopted the habit of smacking her over the head with a rolled up newspaper whenever she would get like that, which meant Atancha had quite the headache for a little while. That, too, just clicked off one day, and she was slightly confused as to the big bump on her head, as if she couldn't remember referring to Mrs. Higurashi and "wench" more than once.

When the house returned to its normal routine the next week of school for Kagome and Souta, and working for everyone else, Kagome pointed out to Atancha that her usually blood red hair wasn't so…bloody.

She had ran to the mirror and proceeded to freak out. Her hair, without her noticing, had slowly gone from blood red to a dark almost strawberry blond, it also wasn't as straight as it used to be, it now had thick waves, not close to curls, but still enough to make her almost scream. Kagome and the rest of the family tried to help her see the bright side of having hair that changed color, but soon didn't have to when her hair stopped its transition when it had become a wavy mass of red-gold after a few days. 

Atancha missed her old hair color, but was delighted how nicely the new one complemented her lightly tanned skin tone, and was even more thrilled when one morning she woke up to find that her eyes, once emerald green, now were pools or swirled green and gold. The already confused doctors wrote it off as her "growing up".

It also helped her career, after two years, before she could renew her contract again, she soon got calls from American agencies who, knowing she hadn't renewed her contract, were begging for the song gold-mine with the golden coloring. She accepted one almost immediately, she had always wanted to go to America. The only bad thing was, she had to go on tour with all the people she worked with to make sure all the songs she wrote were played right, which meant a lot of time on the road.

She tried to get Kagome to come with her, but as much as Mrs. Higurashi would have loved to, she knew that LA and New York and just the road weren't good places for a 13 year old girl who didn't speak English that well, and still needed to finish school, to go to for two years. Kagome and Atancha understood, but having to say good-bye for TWO YEARS was the hardest day of their young lives, but the watch that Atancha had given to Kagome, right off her own wrist before she boarded the plane, helped a lot.

Kagome almost giggled as she remembered one of the many letters Atancha had sent her that talked about how girls there wouldn't believe that her coloring wasn't natural, she had almost gotten into more than one fight because they had thought she was lying!

Kagome stopped to think about that and looked at her friend over her shoulder as she rummaged for some candy bar she was muttering about that she had stashed somewhere, _'Her hair and eyes changed color within a week! She came out of the well…she spoke some weird language…and her music…no that's not too weird, but her eyes…'_

Kagome shook her head and went into the living room, Atancha following after, _'That's just nuts! Just because I'm not exactly normal, doesn't mean she isn't, that she came out of the well is just a coincidence…I hope…'_

She turned to Atancha to ask her about her trip, then burst out laughing, "You shrunk!"

Atancha blinked then stuck her tongue out at her, "Did not! I just stopped growing, I didn't grow one inch in America, unlike you, you must have shot up at least 5 inches!"

Kagome got closer and noticed that Atancha, without her boots on, only came up to her nose now, "And here I thought I had only topped you by half an inch, but man, 3 and a half inches! You're never gonna hear the end of this!"

Atancha shot her an annoyed look and grumbled something about tall people before going to sit next to Souta on the couch. Kagome giggled, "Souta, why aren't you crawling all over her? You usually aren't this calm when Atancha gets home after a long time."

Souta shrugged and looked back to his video game, "I already did that, and why aren't you? You usually take a few hours before you guys are willing to stop being attached at the hip."

Kagome and Atancha giggled, Souta almost groaned, they did that a LOT when they were together, "We were standing next to the well for over a half an hour getting reacquainted, and I don't think either of us are going to get much sleep tonight, right Kagome?"

Kagome nodded, "Yup, and you usually take over after I do, don't you Souta?"

He nodded but then continued to focus on his game, "Yeah, but like I said, I already did that. I've have a few hours of being with her already."

Kagome almost flicked the back of his head before asking, "Wait, a few hours?"

Atancha nodded and looked back at Kagome over the couch with an arched brow, "Yeah, I've been here for quite some time, where have **_you_** been?"

Well? Too long? Did I go on and on about how they met and stuff too much? Sorry if I did!!! Lemme know how it is so far!!!


	3. Uh oh

AND TIS NUMMY FLUFFY AND INU-CHAN ARE!!!!!!!!!!

****

Immortality Stolen: 65 Days, 7 Hours

By: ME!!!!!! ME DAMMIT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kagome looked from the smiling Souta to the curious Atancha then back, "Well….um….I…."

Souta rolled his eyes, "She was with a friend of hers."

"In the well?" Atancha didn't sound convinced.

Kagome almost choked herself, she couldn't let Atancha find out, "No, I was looking for….Buyo in the well! He's been having a bad habit of falling in once in a while, and Souta had asked me to find him before I left to see….my friend….and when she canceled, I came back and got in the well. When Buyo wasn't there, I climbed back out and there you were!"

Atancha rolled her eyes, "Well, I guess you guys get points for trying to be creative, but do try better next time," She looked at Kagome with a mischievous light in her eyes, "And I **_am_** going to find out sooner or later Kagome."

Kagome looked down sheepishly, extremely glad that Atancha such strong trust in her, "Yeah…well…shall we do…you know…?"

Atancha nodded and grinned, "Damn skippy!"

Kagome and Souta sweat-dropped and Atancha giggled, "Sorry, American culture kinda gets to ya…"

Kagome shrugged and dragged Atancha to her room. When they got to Atancha's room, they started their old ritual of when Atancha got back home. Unpacking.

They spent more than seven hours messing around and putting away only half of her stuff before they got tired and Kagome wanted to take a bath while Atancha took a nap.

Kagome sighed as she settled back in the water, this was heaven, and having Atancha back was great, but why did she feel like she missed a certain half-demon, her best friend, who was practically her big sister, just came back! No more thoughts of Inuyasha…..

Atancha smiled slyly as she heard the water stop running in the bath and hopped out of her bed and ran into Kagome's room, surely she remembered their little game of diary swiping…

"Hm….no, it wouldn't be under her bed, it was there three years ago. The closet was 4 years ago….but she never got around to messing with the flooring last time I was here!" She then spent a good 20 minutes going over every floorboard until she found what she was looking for, a loose one next to the desk. She pried it off with one of Kagome's less expensive pens and smiled, "Of course she still uses the one with the puppies on it, how could I forget!"

She hopped onto Kagome's bed and picked the lock, then started to read. It was pretty normal and boring, but enjoyable for her, until she read about Kagome's 15th birthday last year…

Kagome woke up with a start and realized that she was in very cold water, and the clock said she had been in there for over an hour! She quickly got out and slipped into her robe and wrapped her hair turban style on her head. She went to look in on Atancha and was surprised to see her bed empty.

"I thought she said she wanted a nap? That's odd, what could she be doing…" Then something in Kagome's memory piped up, "Oh my god…"

She ran to her room to see Atancha sitting on her bed with a smile on her face, she looked to the floor near her desk and breathed a sigh of relief, she had been wrong.

"Atancha, I thought you were sleeping, were you waiting for me?"

Atancha shook her head slowly and her smile faded, "Not exactly," She pulled the diary from behind her and Kagome's heart stopped beating, "You have one interesting imagination, but you have a LOT of explaining to do young lady, starting with who the HELL is this IY you keep talking about? Is he your boyfriend??"

Inuyasha? Kagome's boy toy? o.O……………..

How am I doing????? Good? Bad? Should I stab myself in the head w/ a spoon?

LEMME KNOW!!!!!!!!

(Psssssst……………..look down there!!! In that purdy blue box….)


	4. Peepingtom Inuyasha

Is it disgustingly obvious that I'm totally pathetic and in luv w/ waaaay too many guys who are, like, technically just made out of sexy voices and ink?

And her name was Metana, but I just didn't like it after a while! So I decided to go back and change her name to Atancha, I dunno, I just like it better, should I have left it the other way?

****

Immortality Stolen: 65 Days, 7 Hours

By: ME!!!!!! ME DAMMIT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kagome's eyebrow twitched for a second as the very idea of that popped into her head, _'Inuyasha? My boyfriend?'_

Atancha dropped the diary on the bed and crossed her arms, "I know, I know, you were gonna tell me eventually, but this is some serious stuff here, 'Gome-honey. You're not even sixteen! I never gave you permission to get involved with," she shuddered, "**_boys_**…"

Kagome, recognizing that Atancha wasn't even close to mad, just in one of her playful pissy moods, decided to play along, "Oh no! I've been found out! Oh, my dear, dear Cha-cha, whatever will you do with me."

Atancha sweat-dropped at the mention of her hated nick-name, "That's low, Kagome, that's low…"

Kagome smiled, and Atancha smiled back, they really did love to bicker, "Low? As if you know the meaning, sneaking into my room, and reading my diary no less! I mean really, are Americans **_that _**rude? How much time **_did_** you spend among them?"

Atancha just smiled wider and dismissed that with a wave of her hand, "Oh, whatever, we did that all the time, unless you in your little junior high mind forgot. And don't be like that, they weren't that bad, I'm sure you would have loved it there. But now, back on subject, who's IY?"

Kagome swallowed, "No one you know. We met…last year on my birthday, I'm sure you know how."

Atancha picked the diary back up and leafed through it, and said in an unconvinced voice, "Yeah, went through the old well…found dog-boy pinned to a tree…molested his sleeping body-"

"I did not **_molest_** him!!"

"Well, last time I checked, rubbing some guy's ears while he slept," she coughed for effect, "Excuse me, some guy's **_'puppy-like'_** ears went under the heading of molestation."

Kagome rolled her eyes, closed and locked her door, and went to her closet to get out her pajamas. She dropped her robe, knowing that Atancha wasn't the least bit interested in her nakedness since they were so damn comfortable with each other, and donned her pajamas with the P-chan print. (I luv P-chan, I wanna get a piggy and name it that, well, that or Hamlet or Bacon ^_^)

"And Kagome, wherever did you discover you had such an imagination? This could easily be written into a manga (^_^;;;;;;;;), with some minor changes of course, but this could really be a easy 'make-teeny-bopper-girls-go-gaga' type of thing."

Kagome blinked as she sat down on the bed, towel-drying her hair, "What is a 'teeny-bopper'?"

Atancha looked up from the diary and looked surprised for a second, "Teeny-bopper? Oh! It's some terminology that I picked up on the road with the N*ISUCKBALLS group. It's a general term to deal with teenage girls our age and younger who are completely obsessed with someone or something. Remember when Gackt was on Hey!Hey!Hey!?" 

(YEAH!!!! THAT'S RIGHT!!!!! I WATCH HEY HEY HEY!!!!! I think Ma-chan and Hama-chan are adorable, I would SO love to go to a taping and make them confused as to why a 5' nothing lil white girl was in the audience, lol) 

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, they were screaming like crazy…so that's what a teeny-bopper is…"

Atancha looked back to the diary, "Yup."

Kagome just took a chance that yup meant yes, "But as for the rest of that…wait, N*ISUCKBALLS?"

Atancha looked up at her again and giggled, "N*SYNC actually, you know who they are, right?"

Kagome nodded, understanding now, "Yeah, I know. Fits too."

"Damn straight it does. Do you know how much of a slut that Justin guy is? Well, no matter, I'll tell you all about that tomorrow, but as for this, why didn't you tell me you were into creative writing? And that's pretty smart to weasel IY into it, just in case Souta found it, so you could still write about a certain someone and have Souta-chan think it was just something for a manga or…something…"

Kagome laughed, somewhat forced, _'If only you knew…'_, "Yeah, I thought it was pretty clever."

Atancha tossed the diary on the desk, stood up, and undid her pants, underneath was a pair of cotton pajama bottoms that were cut-off and after slipping her bra off and braiding her hair real quick she was ready to go to bed. "It was, and you have SO got to tell me about him when you think you're ready, but tell me, does he really have **_silver_** hair?"

Kagome nodded and giggled, "Yeah, sometimes it's black, but he usually has it silver."

Atancha clicked off the lights then pulled back the covers on the bed and hopped in, Kagome following soon after she braided hers lightly, "That sounds really cool. At least it's not green or anything. I really can't see you finding a guy with green hair, 'so sexy that if I was a slut like Sunichi Meriko I would have jumped on his head in a second!'" 

Kagome blushed scarlet and buried beneath the blankets, "Oh God, you read that!?"

Atancha giggled and settled into the blankets and gave the top of Kagome's covered head a little pat, "There, there, it's ok hon. It's all part of being a woman, you don't need that…**_talk_**, do you?"

Even an almost hard punch to the stomach couldn't deflate Atancha's bubbly mood before she and Kagome drifted off…

Inuyasha paced from the tree, to the well, and to the tree again, he had been at it the whole time Kagome had been gone.

Shippou looked at him from his place on his back and almost giggled at how funny it looked to see Inuyasha upside down, but asked Miroku softly, "Is he gonna do that for the next few days?"

Miroku cracked open one eye before going back to his light meditating, "I think so. I believe not getting a good-bye from Kagome really irked him."

Inuyasha whirled around to where they were sitting near a tree a few yards away with Sango and Kilala and growled, "It did not **_'irk' _**me!!! I couldn't care less about what the wench does!!" Inuyasha started pacing again, oblivious to the rest of the groups shaking their heads at the obvious lie, _'I just can't shake the feeling that something's wrong with her. It feels like something really bad is close to her…'_

Sango almost jumped when she heard Inuyasha call out to them in an almost reasonable voice, "I'm going to check on her, something's not right." And he was already gone before they could even think of trying to talk him out of it.

Inuyasha had crossed the distance from the well shack to the house in a matter of moments and was perched on the now open windowsill looking down on the form of the girl lying in bed.

He gave the room a quick once-over before hopping down and moving delicately towards the bed, any one of the floorboards could squeak without any notice. 

He sat down on the bed and tried to make out her face, but with the moon hidden behind the clouds, there was barely any light. He leaned over and brushed a lock of hair from her face, barely noticing then change in texture, _'I guess everything's okay. I should go before she wakes up and sits me into the foundation, knowing my luck…'_

The sleeping girl shifted in her sleep just as the moon made a sliver of an appearance and Inuyasha got an almost clear look at her face. He brushed the backs of his fingers against her cheek while looking at her mouth, he knew he should leave, but the urge to make sure she was safe made him stay a few moments longer.

He didn't notice the girl's change in breathing as she woke up, but he did notice when her mouth, which he had been staring at, opened for an ear-piercing scream. His eyes jumped to her eyes, and in the dark couldn't tell the color, but he knew that Kagome's eyes didn't have a golden sheen in the moonlight!

OOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! Inuyaaaaaaasha's gonna geeeeeet it!!!!! ^_^!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Tweak Tweak

Yeah, still in luv w/ Fluffy, and Inuyasha, AND Hiei, ain't he a cutie-head? ^-^

AND I DREW A PIC OF ATANCHA!!!!!!!! *sob* I'm so proud of me!!!!!!!!!

'Tis at mah site…

look for da link on my profile!!!!!!!!

'Tis my first site *sigh* so it sucks, but it's MY site and I love it dammit!!!!!!!!

****

Immortality Stolen: 65 Days, 7 Hours

By: ME!!!!!! ME DAMMIT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kagome turned off the light in the bathroom and leaned against the door. After everything that had happened in the last few months, and how her grandpa always treated Atancha, she couldn't help but be suspicious about her long-time friend. _'She came out of the well…all the other weird stuff about her wouldn't even matter if she had just came to our home in a little basket like normal abandoned children.'_ Kagome gave herself a mental shake and sighed, "I'm just being paranoid. If she was a demon or some other thing, I would have felt it a long time ago or at least when I first saw her today."

She walked back to her room, still mulling over her confusing memories of her friend when she heard an ear-splitting scream come for her room.

She stopped, and looked down the hall shocked, "Atancha…" Then she burst out in a full run down to her room.

She ran into her room and flipped the light switch to find Atancha huddled under the comforter next to the wall, and a very confused Inuyasha standing directly opposite of the bed in the room.

"What the hell happened?!?"

Inuyasha looked to her and screeched, "That harpy tried to scream my ears off!"

A muffled voice came from under the blankets, "I wouldn't have screamed at you if I hadn't of woken up with some strange guy looking at me like he wanted to take a chunk of me home to momma!"

Inuyasha blinked, trying to understand both the strange accent, and the muffled voice but Kagome just rolled her eyes and pulled the blanket off Atancha before he could say anything, "It's ok 'Cha. I know him."

Atancha sat up from her ball and sat Indian-style, and gave Inuyasha a once-over, "I'm sure you do…have you made it a habit to be buddies with guys who wear MC Hammer pants?"

Inuyasha didn't get the reference, so he was still confused when Kagome giggled, "They aren't MC Hammer pants-"

**__**

"KAGOME! ARE YOU OK!"

Kagome turned her head in the general direction of her grandpa's room and screamed back, **_"I'M FINE! ATANCHA JUST MET INUYASHA, EVERYTHING'S FINE!"_**

"ALRIGHT!"

Kagome rolled her eyes, then looked to see Atancha giving Inuyasha a very curious look, "What?"

The girl just shook her head and stood up on the bed, which made her just as tall as Inuyasha was, "Hey, c'mere for a sec."

Inuyasha had been looking the girl who had been in Kagome's bed with permission over. She didn't seem too threatening, besides her powerful screaming abilities. She was much shorter than he was, with really odd colored hair and eyes, for a human that was. She wasn't all that cute either, at least in comparison to Kagome…

He was still thinking why she had been in Kagome's bed instead of Kagome when the girl said something to him, but all he could make out was, "Hey…"

The girl rolled her eyes and gave him a come-hither motion with one hand, and being as confused as he was, he did so.

****

*Tweak…Tweak…*

Kagome laughed out loud at the annoyed look Inuyasha shot at her as he got his ears tweaked, again.

He broke away from her small hands with a sound of disgust, stalked towards Kagome and growled at her, "What the hell is going on?!!"

Kagome just grabbed his arm and dragged him back to her bed, where Atancha was still standing, and giggling, "Inuyasha, this is my friend Atancha, Atancha, this is Inuyasha."

Inuyasha just narrowed his eyes at the new girl as she blinked at him, then smacked her forehead and looked back at his ears, "Of course! Puppy-ears…IY!" She gave Kagome a look that said she was very pleased with herself, "This is 'you-know-who', right?"

Kagome looked away with a blush and Inuyasha hissed at the girl, "What the hell do you mean by 'you-know-who'?"

Atancha just gave him her best innocent look, and he almost bought it, almost, "Kagome just told me about a guy with a really loud voice and puppy ears that liked to scream a lot."

**__**

"I DO NOT SCREAM A LOT!"

Kagome and Atancha winced then Kagome smacked him on the arm, "It's late Inuyasha! Stop screaming!"

"I was **_not_** screaming!"

They continued to bicker and bitch while their voices steadily got louder before Atancha held up the "time-out" symbol, "Ok, ok, you both can talk pretty loud, but talk like normal people before I hit a high C-Sharp!"

Kagome snapped her mouth shut, she knew exactly what a high C-Sharp sounded like when Atancha was annoyed, and she must have been to even threaten it at…she looked at her clock, 2 in the morning. However, Inuyasha didn't know what he was getting into since he could only make out half of what she said, "I'll talk as loud as I want, girl, I don't need some little**_ human _**telling me what to do!"

She didn't really notice the human crack, just the "girl" one. She just rolled her eyes, then closed them before placing a hand to her throat. After a moment, she opened her eyes, and her mouth, and the sound that she made hit Inuyasha's sensitive ears so hard he passed out.

Inuyasha opened one eye, then the other, and his unfocused vision soon made out Kagome and the other girl kneeling next to him on the floor, "Wha…"

Kagome reached over to help him sit up, then whacked Atancha upside the head, "Sorry about that, but you should have listened, that note is very unpleasant, and she **_knows _**it."

Atancha just shrugged and sat down, Indian-style again, "It's not my fault he couldn't handle it."

Inuyasha gave her a wary and suspicious look, "What are you?"

She shrugged again, "A girl, last time I checked."

Kagome let go of Inuyasha's arm and stood up, "She's human, a little weird, but still human."

She gave him a very abbreviated version of how they met and Inuyasha narrowed his eyes more at Atancha, "You came out of the **_well_**?"

Atancha tilted her head to the side, making her waist length braid brush the ground, "Well, yeah, or so I'm told."

She just looked at them before the meaning of that dawned on her, or at least one meaning, "Wait…puppy ears? Does this mean that the rest of the stuff in your diary is true 'Gome?"

Kagome opened her mouth, then shut it before looking to Inuyasha for help, but he was still too busy glaring at Atancha, who hopped up, drawing her own conclusion from her silence and pounced on Kagome, giving her a rib-crushing hug, "Ohmigawd! For real? You SO are taking me back in time, young lady!"

Well, that's it, and will Kagome cave under that um….request? lol, DUH!

AND CHECK OUT MY SITE DAGNABIT!!!!!! My pix r koo ^-^


	6. SIT!

Yes, Fluffy is still rape-able……..I dunno, Inuyasha is in that category too, shall they fight for that honor? lol

And you know what ppl? I was in seeeeeerious writer's block mode until I saw summthin adorable

Mr. Jackey-poo, those damn puppy dog eyes got to me!!!!!!!

****

Immortality Stolen: 65 Days, 7 Hours

By: ME!!!!!! ME DAMMIT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kagome paced back and forth in her room, pondering how the hell she got herself into these situations. She hadn't exactly said Atancha could go back with her, but when Kagome didn't say anything because she was having trouble breathing, Atancha came to her own conclusion, squealed loudly, and took off to her room to pack. Her squealing had woken up everyone except her grandpa who had finished of a bottle of Sake right after his yell to see if she was all right and passed out. While her mom didn't quite approve of her going with Kagome and Souta being extremely jealous, they were both happy to share their little secret with the one constantly absent member of their family.

Kagome winced as she remembered the bone-crushing hug she had received about half an hour earlier. Atancha might be a heck of a lot smaller than she was, but with the boxing lessons she had been taking on the road, she was a heck of a lot stronger.

Inuyasha was sitting on Kagome's bed, watching her pace, and silently listening to the new girl as she made her noisy preparations down the hall. She could make inhuman noises, and had come out of the Bone-Eater's Well…he was really not liking how this was shaping up, especially since that girl held more clout with Kagome than he ever will, knowing his luck…

"How come you get to go and I can't? I've known about this for months, and you've known for a few minutes!"

Atancha paused on her way back to her dresser for some more clothing to sit next to Souta and give him a gentle noogie, "Aww, don't be like that, kiddo. You know we'd take you with us if we could, but it's too dangerous for a cute little kid like yourself. Do you know what demons do to little boys your age? Eat them, with a brandy and garlic sauce," She pressed her face into his and made her eyes glaze over in mock inanity, "and I don't know about you…but that sounds pretty damn tasty!" She grabbed him by the waist, pinned him, then started tickling him on the ribs while making loud, wet strawberries on his stomach.

"Ok! Ok, you win!" He gasped when she let him up. He was practically crying from laughter and now struggled to get his breath back.

She gave him a soft squeeze around the shoulders and got back to packing, "I did sure miss you guys these past two years, ya know that? I'm surprised you even recognized me, you were so young when I left."

"Well, I couldn't remember specific things…but Mom and 'Gome and even Grandpa made sure I didn't forget you."

"Even Gramps? That's surprising, and he threw about half he usually does at me this time, I think he's losing his touch."

Souta giggled and hopped off her bed, "I don't think so, I heard him mumbling that the ones he was going to throw today were three times as powerful as his regular ones. So to him, he was throwing even more magic or whatever at you."

Atancha rolled her eyes and shoved clothing around in her closet, looking for something…adventurous, "He'll never learn, will he. And to think I used to be afraid of him, up until he took both me and your sister on his lap for a story and I realized that even though he thought of me as other-worldly, he still cared about me like his own granddaughter." 

Souta just smiled and slipped out of the room, after the burst of adrenaline after hearing that Atancha was going with Kagome to the Warring States era, he was dead tired.

Kagome heard Souta's door close and stopped pacing. She couldn't let Atancha go back with her. It was far too dangerous, and even though she might try to pull the 'I'm your elder!' stunt, she still, no matter what, couldn't let her go.

"You know wench, that other wench is more annoying than you are."

Kagome gave a soft snort and sat on the bed next to him, "Well, that 'other wench' would give you a piece of her mind if she ever hears you refer to her as that. Besides-"

"She is **_not_** coming with us." 

Kagome arched a brow and turned to face him, arms crossed, "Oh really."

Inuyasha nodded, completely serious, "She cannot come with us. She would be a distraction on our journey, and we only need people who serve some sort of purpose."

"And you think she'll just get in the way? That she's useless?"

He nodded again, serious and also oblivious to the violent SIT! that was boiling up in Kagome, "Of course she is. According to you, that she came out of the well isn't important, and I agree, she smells fully human. The only reason you, Sango, and Miroku are even traveling with me is because you have some value. That little fox brat on the other hand just can't learn to buzz off-"

"**_SIT!!!!_**"

Atancha jumped as she zipped up her backpack and dropped it. She ran out of her room to Kagome's where she found the puppy-eared guy lying face down on the floor, twitching, "What did you do to him, girl?"

Kagome just got off the bed and walked around the lump of dog demon on her bedroom floor, "It's a subduing spell, whenever I say S-I-T, he well, gets subdued."

Atancha nodded and crouched down where Inuyasha was still twitching, "Does it hurt when she does that?"

The growling that came from the demon, muffled by the ground, made her giggle, "I guess so." She stood up and stretched and looked at the clock, 3:30 AM, "We should really get to sleep if we're going bright and early, ya know? I've always wondered what this country would look like when it wasn't covered in concrete."

Inuyasha raised his head off the floor enough to growl, "There's no way in hell you're coming with us! I don't need another stupid human bitch following me around!"

"Sit!"

Atancha laughed, "That sure does work well."

"Yup," Kagome gave the once again twitching form of demon and annoyed glare and forgot about what she had been mumbling to herself in her head a little while ago. "And don't worry about him, I can't wait to show you the land Japan used to be, before we decided to pave down all the fields and forests for shopping malls and stuff. I don't mind that too much though, now that I get the best of both worlds."

Atancha nodded and when Inuyasha was able to get up again, she grabbed his arm and directed him down the hall before he could summon up a screech of protest, "Ok, buddy boy, you can use my room for the night if you want, but be a dear and don't bother me and Kagome until we wake up on our own." She opened the door and pushed him inside, "Oh, and don't go through my stuff, I really don't think you'd like to hear what an octave about a high C-sharp sounds like."

Inuyasha just stared at the closed door completely confused, who the hell did she think she was?

He growled before lying down on the surprisingly comfortable bed, not soft and lacking in support like most humans' bed, but almost like it had a wooden board that was covered in a thin layer of cotton instead of a mattress. Despite the grumblings and visions of gutting a fiery-golden mained she-devil dancing in his head, he got a very good nights sleep.

Kagome on the other hand, took a while to get to sleep. She couldn't help but feel slightly apprehensive about bringing her best friend into the past, but knowing first hand her powers of survival, she might have felt bad for the demons of the past, had she not known**_ exactly_** what they were capable of.

Hey, what'd ya tink????? LEMME KNOW!!!!!!!!!


	7. Koga you dumbass

Ok….to Tqo…..I'm slightly confused, if this fic is so horrible you cant even comment on it, y are you reading it? 

I know it's still rough around the edges, all my fics are when I first start them, but come on, if you don't like it, you don't have to read it.

And as for your Q, I'm gonna answer that in the chapter, I was hoping ppl would find it obvious, but I guess I was too vague.

****

Immortality Stolen: 65 Days, 7 Hours

By: ME!!!!!! ME DAMMIT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kagome opened her eyes with a groan, a certain overly excited person, who was already dressed in her usual black tank top and baggy but well fitting blue jeans, was jumping up and down on the bed screaming, "We're gonna time travel! We're gonna time travel!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and pressed a pillow over her face, "C'mon, Atancha! Jump on the bed **_after_** I get up, ok?"

When she stopped bouncing, Kagome took that as an OK and slid out of bed, and the bouncing commenced.

She went into her closet and pulled out a dark green pleated skirt and a black turtleneck made of really breezy, but clingy cloth. When Atancha got excited, she was practically a puppy on crack. She felt the urge to strangle Inuyasha. If only he hadn't pissed her off, she would have stayed firm when she told Atancha she couldn't go. But when he said she was useless just because she was a human, well, she had to prove him wrong.

She got changed and answered the myriad questions Atancha spouted out before grabbing her backpack and interrupted her in the middle of another question about what kind of demons were in the past, "Enough already! I swear, you're worse than Souta when he knows he's going to get a present. After breakfast, we'll get going, so will you please hold off your questions until then?"

Atancha pouted, then bounced off the bed, following Kagome down the hall, "I just wanna be prepared for what's gonna happen, 'Gome. I mean, wouldn't you want to know if some big demon guy will give ya a cavity check in customs?"

Kagome started giggling and mumbled something about a 'hentai monk' and gave Atancha a reassuring pat on the shoulder, "Don't worry, as long as we stay with Inuyasha, we shouldn't have anything to worry about. He might seem…well…he'll protect us if something were to happen."

Atancha shrugged and as they got into the kitchen to see the aforementioned half dog demon whispered to Kagome, "Whatever you say Kagome, but if he tries to chew on my new boots, he's getting fixed."

Kagome laughed loudly, making Inuyasha look up at them. He swallowed a mouthful of ramen, "About time you woke up."

Kagome stuck her tongue at him, "It's only 9, Inuyasha, we have a whole day ahead of us, so don't ruin it with your butt-monkey-ness."

Inuyasha just blinked at her, "What?"

Atancha laughed and smacked Kagome on the shoulder, "Kagome, I don't think we should see each other anymore, you're starting to talk like me."

Inuyasha and Kagome just looked at her like she had grown a second head.

She laughed harder and sat down to breakfast, "Butt-monkey-ness is my word, remember?"

Inuyasha arched a brow, "Your **_word_**?"

Kagome sat down too and smacked herself on the forehead, "I completely forgot about that! Didn't you use to call Mr. Tomanshi that whenever you got a bad grade in his class?"

"Yeah, him and all the other people at that stupid school. I swear, you light one frog on fire in bio and all of a sudden, the teachers don't like you."

Inuyasha growled, being ignored wasn't he favorite thing, "What do you mean by your word?"

Atancha barely glanced at him as she started on her eggs. Mrs. Higurashi only made eggs with green peppers and baby dried anchovies when she was home because she was the only other person who liked them in the house besides her. 

(that stuff is good!!!!!!!! YUM YUM YUM!!!!!! I know, sounds sick, but my dad's ex GF from Japan made it and it was like, YUM! Sorry, I like to plug in different kinds of Japanese dishes cuz a lot of the ppl I know only know of sushi….poor deprived munkees….)

"It's not really my word, just something I used to say a lot when I was last here."

"Oh."

Kagome looked at the two of them, knowing that if Inuyasha didn't treat Atancha like anything close to an equal, he was gonna be in for it.

They finished breakfast without Atancha and Inuyasha killing each other and after Atancha braided her long hair and grabbed her pack, they headed towards the well.

"So all you do is hop in, and you're back in time?"

Kagome nodded and hopped up on the ledge of the well, "Yup, that's it."

"And it's instantaneous, no two hour wait-over in Denver?"

Kagome laughed, and Inuyasha didn't get the joke, "Can we go already? We've wasted enough time."

"Just a sec." Atancha swung her back to one shoulder, opened it, and whipped out a black pleather bucket hat with a red silk ribbon going around it.

She plopped it on her head and Kagome arched a brow, "Where the heck did you get that thing?"

She shrugged and leaned over the rim of the well, looking down, and down, and down…"New Orleans a few months ago…do we land hard?"

Inuyasha smiled evilly and before Kagome could warn her friend, he gave her a small push that sent her head first into the well, "Find out and tell us."

"Inuyasha!"

He smiled now with complete self-satisfaction, "She'll be fine and you know it."

Kagome rolled her eyes at him, "She better be alright, for your sake," and hopped in, Inuyasha following right after.

They climbed out of the well and Kagome looked around frantically, Atancha hadn't been in the well, or on her way up already out of it when they had materialized.

"Atancha!"

Inuyasha started laughing loudly, and at Kagome's confused look, pointed at tracks that were all around the well, "It seems that someone was waiting for you to come out of the well, and they picked up your loud friend instead."

Kagome gulped, and sure enough, tracks were all around the well, some human, and some…

"Oh Koga, you're in for it…"

^_^ oh silly Koga's friends! They picked up the wrong chick! MUAHAHAHA……um….Koga's gonna be ok, right? o.O


	8. WRONG GIRL STUPID HEAD!

Hey all!!!!!!! MOO TO YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!! MOO I SAY!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

Immortality Stolen: 65 Days, 7 Hours

By: ME!!!!!! ME DAMMIT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kagome dropped her pack, sat down on the ground and sighed, not even a minute away from home, and she lost her friend…and knowing her, those wolf-demons wouldn't wait until they reached Koga to eat her. She had a tendency to be a bit talkative when her life was potentially in danger. Kagome recalled the time that she, Atancha, and her mom had been stuck in an elevator for a few hours a couple of years ago, Atancha literally couldn't keep her mouth shut. When she started humming, it was soothing, but the endless chatter had practically driven Kagome's mom to homicide.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at Kagome's sitting form, "You know, it's better now than having to drag her along, the jewel shards we might find today will be much easier to get-"

Kagome had sprung to her feet at 'along', "Oh no you don't! **_We_** are going to go find her right **_now_**!"

She slung her pack back over her arm and started to push Inuyasha in the direction the tracks seemed to lead, but before he could even think to stop her, she stopped.

"Um, Inuyasha?"

He rolled his eyes again and growled, "What is it, wench?" _'First the pushing, now this…'_

Kagome pointed to the tracks on the ground, "They're branching out, aren't they? Like they split up?"

Inuyasha arched a brow at her, then inspected the tracks himself. He wouldn't have said anything to her, but her tracking skills were getting better, "Yeah, they do. I think Koga gave them instructions to split up to confuse me when I came to look for you. Do you have anything of hers?"

Kagome blinked, then realized he had asked her a question. When he said the part of coming to look for her, she started to blush for some reason, "Yeah…here." She reached into her pack and took out the lotion Atancha had asked for her to hold, "She uses this everyday."

Inuyasha, after a second of figuring out how the damn thing worked, popped it open and inhaled deep, "Smells like melons…and something else."

"It's cucumber/melon lotion, it's really good for your skin."

Inuyasha 'Feh'ed, "Whatever…this stuff is pretty distinct…ok, come on."

He tossed her back the bottle, she put it away, and then they were off, following one set of the tracks that hopefully were from the demon unfortunate enough to have had the duty of carrying her. Inuyasha almost pitied him…almost.

Atancha opened one eye groggily, then the other with a groan. All she remembered was someone saying, "Sorry, ma'am" or something after climbing out of that damn well, a fatty pain in her head…then now. She sat up slowly, wincing at the pain in her head, then looked around…then gulped.

None of them were paying much attention to her, but a group of oh say…100 or so really weird looking guys and wolves, sitting on the cave floor or in straw nest-like things…a cave?

Her eyes focused a bit more, and sure enough, she, and the many guys there were in the middle of a huge cave. It looked like it used to be an underground water cavern thing…she could hear running water, and from the noise, it probably was a waterfall…the water-polished walls must act like mirrors for the light to get in there that deep, nifty trick.

She stretched a bit, which caught the attention of a nearby wolf, which she noticed had oddly shaped eyes, like the guys there. The wolf went to the nearest guy and nudged him, "What?" The wolf motioned with its head towards the girl, and the guy stood up.

"You awake yet?"

Atancha arched a brow at him, "What do you think? Can most people make coherent speech in their sleep?"

The guy shook his head trying to make sense of her accent, but shrugged it off, "Our lord Koga will be here soon. He will be most pleased to have you by his side again."

Atancha's brow rose in surprise, Koga? The guy from Kagome's diary? He's real too? She smiled widely, which made the guy, known as Romaso, really nervous…not that they had many encounters with the mischievous kitsune, but he'd recognize a smile that filled with…mischief anywhere.

Koga ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He had heard the howl that signified that his woman had been found and returned to him, and his heart wouldn't stop pounding…whether it be from having her back, or knowing that he was going to have a major fight for her with the dog-boy, he didn't know.

He stopped running at the cave entrance, but continued to move speedily through the many small groups of his people until he reached his sleep place.

She was sitting with her head on her knees, a strange hat on her head, and when she looked up, his breath caught in his throat.

"**_Romaso_**!"

The young wolf-demon that had talked to her before stood up, "Yes, sir?"

Koga went and wrapped one hand around his neck and then dangled him in the air, "Do you think this is **_funny_**? This isn't her! Where is she?" He started to shake him before Atancha decided she had enough of his little testosterone display.

She stood up on the straw and said in her most firm voice, "Put. Him. **_Down_**."

She saw his shoulders tense before he looked over his shoulder at her.

And put him down.

Um yeah…..sorry for the wait!!!! More soon!!!!!!


	9. Retrieval

Ok…NOW here's the chapter, lol. 

Sorry for the wait, yo

YO!

****

Immortality Stolen: 65 Days, 7 Hours

By: ME!!!!!! ME DAMMIT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Koga looked at the girl, "What did you say to me?"

Atancha rolled her eyes, she knew an intimidation session, or an attempted intimidation session miles away, "I told you to put him down. He didn't do anything, I've been listening to them, all you told them was to grab the 'woman as she comes out of the well', and that was it. And, considering I came out of the well, they did exactly as you told them to do."

Koga got so lose to her that she practically had to put her head back completely to keep eye contact, "I am the leader of this pack, and I will not tolerate being told what to do by some human **_girl_**."

She didn't touch the human part, "Oh, its cuz I'm a girl? Or are you all pissy now because your perfect little plan to snatch my Kagome went awry?"

Koga stepped back a bit, then frowned, "**_Your_** Kagome?!" in the way he was thinking, that was ridiculous…but somewhat appealing…

But she rolled her eyes again, "Not like **_that_**, you perv! I've known that little girl since she was four, and I'm not about to let a guy who treats her like a **_trophy_** get her, yeah, right!"

Koga's eyes widened, "I do **_not_** treat her like a trophy."

"Oh please! You so do! I know the whole story, you kidnap 'Gome, Inuyasha comes to save her, and you two fight. I don't see why you have to drag Kagome into that, why don't you just challenge him outright? From what I know, it seems like you enjoy the fighting rather than having Kagome's company even for such a short time."

Koga narrowed his eyes, that rang a little too true, "What are you doing? You…you're messing with my mind, making me think I don't want Kagome, because you want her for yourself, is that it?! Or maybe you're working for dog-boy-"

"Yeah, **_right_**!" she laughed, "Yeah, I am **_so_** working for that moron! I can barely stand him, why would I want to work for him?"

Koga shrugged, "It makes sense to me."

"Well, whatever. And you really need to get your head in order. I think its kinda cute you'd kidnap 'Gome…but not when **_I_** get kidnapped instead. You really need to work on your system of orders."

Koga was about to say something else when there was a commotion towards the entrance of the cave, then one of his wolves running towards him, "Koga! It's him!"

He was about to leap into action, but Atancha beat him to it, "OK, I'm just gonna meet him there, Kagome probably made him come after me, can I get a lift?"

Koga looked down at her, there was something about those green-gold eyes that was hard to say no to. He piggy-backed her to the front, where a very annoyed Inuyasha was waiting, "About damn time, wench."

Atancha hopped off, "So sorry to keep you waiting, mutt."

Inuyasha came that close to lunging at her when Kagome ran for her and wrapped her arms around the younger girl, "Don't do that! Getting snatched up is not a good idea in this time, Atancha, and especially by…well…" She let go of Atancha, who was now fighting to fix her crushed ribs, and turned on Koga, "And you! Where do you get off kidnapping my best friend!? I mean really, can't you tell the difference between the two of us?!"

If Atancha was a betting girl, she would have bet that Inuyasha was enjoying this.

"Yes, I can, but the wolves I sent to retrieve couldn't-"

"You didn't even come after me yourself!? And you say you love me and I'm you 'woman' and whatever?! My god, what's wrong with males in this day and age!?"

Koga swallowed hard, but was shocked when Atancha cut in, "Now, 'Gome, I've already talked to him about this."

Kagome's mouth fell open, "What?!"

"I explained why his behavior wasn't acceptable, and well, I think he agreed. So…I don't think you have to worry about being snatched up by him anymore. If he wants the fun of fighting Inuyasha, he'll ask himself, right?"

Koga looked away, but Kagome smiled, "Well, that's one less thing I have to worry about. Well…I guess it was flattering that you would try to take me, but I don't think I'll miss it."

Koga grunted, then turned back to go into the cave. When he was gone from site, Inuyasha burst out laughing, "So, he would kidnap you to fight with me?! That was it?! Even I didn't think you were that worthless, Kago-"

He got whacked by both girls, "Oww! What was that for!?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Nothing…nothing, but I think we had better get going."

Inuyasha let both girls latch onto his neck, Atancha was so much smaller than Kagome that it was barely a difference to him, and they were off to the village, where Sango, Miroku, and Shippou were waiting.

Next time….LONGER!!!!!! lol, and Atancha gets snatched up again….another case of mistaken identity….this time by a certain lord of the western lands ^_~


	10. Decoy

Hey all! Well….once FF.net gets back up, this is goin' on!!!!!!

****

Immortality Stolen: 65 Days, 7 Hours

By: ME!!!!!! ME DAMMIT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Inuyasha growled under his breath as the two girls on his back burst into giggles again. He was so glad he never had any sisters. But…they might have been better than his older brother.

He sighed in relief as the village came into view, and put on a bit more speed to get them off his damn back faster.

Once he reached the barest edge of the village, he stopped, growling again, "Ok, we're here, now off!"

Kagome and Atancha hopped off, a bit of a stumble of Atancha since she was up so high for her height, "That was fun! Can we do it again, 'Gome?"

Kagome laughed and looked ahead at Inuyasha's stiff back as he headed towards Kaede's hut, then started leading Atancha in the same direction, "Probably not for a little while. But anyways, you have to meet my friends! They're really great…but if one of them tries to feel you up, you have full permission to whack him."

Atancha didn't even ask, she had read about the perverted monk, "No prob there! There wouldn't happen to be a nice pile of frozen salmon around here, would there?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Uh…I don't think so…"

Atancha started to skip, smiling widely at all the activity around her, "Wow! So this is what it was like way back when. There any cute guys?"

Kagome almost frowned, then smiled, realizing that Atancha not finding Inuyasha cute was a **_good_** thing, "Well, yeah, I guess…"

"Besides that Koga guy, I mean, anyone totally rape-able?"

Kagome pulled her hand back from the door on Kaede's hut, whipping around to ask, "You think **_Koga_** is **_cute_**?!"

Atancha nodded, looking up at the perfectly blue sky, "Yup, in a dirty, woodsy guy kind of way, why, don't you?"

Kagome actually thought about it for a moment…when she put it that way, he was pretty cute…"Yeah, now that I think about it…"

The door crashed open, revealing a very, very annoyed Inuyasha, "Will you two stop talking about that ass and get in here?!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and Atancha stuck her tongue out at him, making him growl once again and pop back inside. Kagome motioned to the door, "I think everyone's in here, so, c'mon!"

She walked in, waiting for her friend before closing the door. Atancha arched a brow at the group her friend was a part of…chick in a kimono, guy wearing something between a sheet and a toga, a little old lady, butt-munch man, and…

"Ohmigawd! Aren't you just the cutest little thing?!"

Shippou didn't know what hit him, at one second, he was taking an ice little nap with Kirara, next, he was being smothered.

Kagome burst out laughing, while the rest looked on in a stunned silence as Atancha squeezed the life out of the little kitsune. 

Before Sango could get any ideas, Kagome pried Shippou out of Atancha's arms, who pouted immensely, "Now, no smothering Shippou to death! Didn't you know he was going to be here?"

She nodded, "Yeah…but it was nothing like actually seeing him in real life."

Shippou peaked out at her before pressing his face back into Kagome's chest, "Who's that?"

Inuyasha snorted, "That's Kagome's little friend. She's going to be here for a while."

Sango smiled softly, it was really cute to see how Inuyasha got jealous, even over a female friend, "Well, I'm Sango, and he's Miroku. We're Kagome's companions. And I guess you've met Shippou."

The little old lady looked up from her fire, "And I am Kaede."

Atancha took her eyes of the little fur ball and smiled at them all, "I'm Atancha, I've known Kagome ever since she was really little."

Miroku opened his eyes slowly…something had interrupted his meditation. He looked up, expecting Kagome and Inuyasha to be fighting, they should have been back by now…and looked upon a stranger. He immediately pumped up the charm as he stood up, not noticing that she obviously wasn't a local girl, "Ah, and who might this exotic vision be?"

Atancha arched a brow as the monk came closer to her and took her hand in his, "Uh…I'm Atancha."

He smiled down at her, charm at max, while Sango looked on exasperated, "Well, Atancha, I am Miroku. And I would be honored if you would bear me a son."

She blinked up at him, "Oh, I'd be happy to hon, but that's not possible."

Miroku frowned, he wasn't whacked yet and she had yet to giggle in a most flattering way? "And why is that?"

"Because I don't like boys, I like girls."

Miroku quirked a brow, "What?"

She smiled up at him while Inuyasha and Sango looked on, totally confused and Kagome tried not to laugh, "I like to have sex with girls, so having your baby wouldn't be very fun for me."

Miroku blinked, then blinked again, then sat down for some more blinking…his poor little perverted mind was warped!

Kagome couldn't hold it in anymore as she started laughing, holding her sides, "I can't believe you told him that!"

Atancha waved a hand in front of his eyes…he only blinked, "Well, I didn't mean to put him in a trance or anything…"

Sango shook her head and whacked Miroku…nope, still blinking, then sighed, "He'll snap out of it eventually, but well…what did you mean by-"

Inuyasha shook his head, "I don't think you want to know, Sango."

Kagome nodded and sat down, bringing Atancha with her, "Yeah, I don't think you do."

Atancha shrugged, reaching over to pluck Shippou off the ground, being very careful to let him breathe as she pet him, "I just thought I'd tell him something he'd probably never been told. At least now he has something to think about instead of feeling you up, Sango."

Kagome could have sworn Sango looked the tiniest bit disappointed before she nodded, "Yes…I guess I should thank you."

She shook her head, "Don't mention it, just looking out for a fellow girl."

Sango smiled before her head whipped around and she looked at the far-left wall, "Something's out in the forest." 

Inuyasha ran out, knowing exactly who it was. He called for all the villagers to get in their homes before heading off into the dark forest. 

Kagome and the rest of them ran out as well, watching him go. Kagome grabbed up her bow and arrow, "He didn't say I couldn't come! C'mon you guys, he could use our help! And stay here with Kaede Atancha!"

Atancha watched in silence as the others left her there on the little cat who turned into a big cat in a blaze of fire, then flying off in the direction Inuyasha had gone.

She rolled her eyes and headed off in the same direction, but stopped when Kaede called out, "Now child, it would do ye well if ye stayed put. Ye would only get in the way."

She laughed, much to Kaede's confusion, "I know how to make myself invisible in a conflict, believe me, they wont even know I'm there." She then took off in a sprint, a lot faster than her little legs looked, and a lot faster than Kaede could catch up to. She sighed, going back to her work, it was the girl's choice after all.

Atancha stopped once she heard the sound of Inuyasha's voice scream that it was a decoy. She shrugged, not knowing what they really meant, then started to head back to the village. She had kept track of the direction she had gone and after only a few steps heard something behind her. She looked out into the near pitch darkness from the thick leaves over head and didn't even see him coming…

Uh yeah….MOO!!!


	11. hiya fluffy!

Uh, moo

****

Immortality Stolen: 65 Days, 7 Hours

By: ME!!!!!! ME DAMMIT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Atancha frowned, looking around where she had been dropped. The weird, dark-green demon guy had dropped her off here…in a hole…

She stretched and looked up at the sky. This was starting to get very annoying. First, kidnapped by wolf guys, now, kidnapped by a big green thing…and put in a hole

A hole.

She looked up the many feet of dirt and roots that kept her prisoner, and settled back. Hopefully, Kagome's pet boy toy would be forced to get on her trial soon. She really didn't like knowing that she probably owed him big time…but she was in a hole…so getting out might be worth it.

She pulled off her hat and started undoing her braid…then did it…then undid it…she did that for about half an hour until she left her hair down and looked up at the sky again then screamed, "This is so messed up! Eat me already! This is freaking boring!"

She didn't expect anyone to answer, so she jumped nearly a foot in the air when a chilling amused voice said from above, "Now that's something I'd hardly expect from you."

She arched a brow, then groaned, "Aw, dammit! I'm not Kagome you freak!"

She was expecting him to say something else, but gasped as she felt invisible hands slowly lift her out of the hole. She sighed in relief as her feet touched the ground, then whipped around, looking for the source of the phantom voice. She looked all around the clearing, woods on all sides, then threw her hands up in the air, "Ok, **_now_** this is getting annoying!"

She felt a brief wind from behind her, then felt as if someone was standing directly behind her. She swallowed hard before putting on a hopefully convincing brave face and turned around. She was right, someone had been standing right behind her. She found herself facing the middle of his chest, covered in some sort of armor. She took a step back, quickly taking in his outfit, not even bothering to ask wha? She swallowed hard, determined to keep her composure. This guy seemed a hell of a lot more dangerous than Koga. She looked up, praying she wouldn't flinch, and she almost patted herself on the back, but was stopped cuz hot damn he was fine!

She almost sighed…why do all the psychos have to be cute? She decided on a more forward approach, asking hotly, "Why the hell did you put me in a hole?"

He cracked what could only be called a cold semblance of a smile, "To make sure she couldn't escape before I came to collect her, but it seems my plan was useless."

She arched a brow in question, which made him arch one in response. She almost laughed, she probably could keep that up til he got bored and killed her…so with that thought in mind, "I take it you were hoping to snatch up 'Gome, right?"

He assumed she meant his brother's human…companion and nodded, which made her roll her eyes, "Thought so. I really hope this is the last time."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing, just this is the second time in less than a day that some guy who apparently has the hots for her tries to take her away…and got me instead…not very flattering."

Sesshoumaru almost laughed, "I do not have the 'hots' for her. She was to be bait."

"Oh, so you don't even pretend to like her, I guess that's an improvement. But…aw, are you gonna kill me now?"

She looked up at him with the last thing he expected from a human about to die, exasperation. For some reason, it stayed his hand, "I was planning on it, yes."

She felt the first rumblings of fear run through her, but kept her cool and sighed, pointing to her stomach, "Well, if you have to, get me here will you? I always wanted an open casket and I want a chance to die in my time so I can be buried in Ireland."

"Ireland?" For some reason…she wasn't dead yet…he almost groaned in self-disgust, ever since he took Rin in…

"It's where I'm from, I think."

He didn't ask, and was about to kill her, just to be able to look at his reflection without being sick with himself, when the very reason for his weakness stumbled into the clearing. She looked around, then grinned and ran over, "Rin found you!"

He rolled his eyes to the sky, praying to anyone to give him strength, "Yes, you did. Didn't I tell you to wait?"

She nodded, then looked up at the new girl, "Who's she?"

Atancha crossed her arms, wanting to see how he explained him self, glad for the diversion.

"This is someone that I planned on killing, until you interrupted us."

Rin's mouth only rounded into an O. But Atancha was the one shocked, shocked enough to whack him on the arm, "Don't tell her that!"

She turned to the little girl, who was a bit in shock from seeing a girl not very bigger than herself hit Sesshoumaru, "Now, go wait in the woods again. I really don't want to know that a little girl had to see me get killed, so wait there until he's done, ok?"

She nodded slowly, and after looking up once at him, ran off. Atancha sighed and watched her go, "Ok, my name's Atancha, in case she decides to ask you who I am again."

He didn't say anything.

She rolled her eyes, "Well, this would be about the time you tell me your name too."

He instead narrowed his eyes, "Why aren't you afraid of me?"

She looked him up and down, damn glad for the few acting classes she had taken over the years, except for the genuine anger that he would say something like that to that little girl, she was actually trembling inside. She was probably going to die today, but decided that the smart-ass attitude had kept her alive so far…."How can I be afraid of a guy in a dress who wears a boa?" 

He narrowed his eyes, annoyed enough to step a bit closer to her, making her crane her head back, but he only smirked, "You will be afraid of me, soon."

He just left after that. She let her jaw drop open as he disappeared from sight, then took in a deep breath, then sighed, extremely relieved. She was about to just sit down and wait for Kagome to find her when she and Mr. Grumpy-pants emerged from the woods. Kagome ran towards her, enveloping her in a huge hug, "Oh my god! Are you ok?! He didn't hurt you did he?!"

She shook her head, and squirmed away, the last of the adrenaline finally leaving her body, "No, I'm ok, really. He didn't hurt me, I thought he was until this little girl came out and I dunno-"

Inuyasha Feh'ed, "That would be Rin, she does have a strange effect on him."

"So you know the guy?"

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, we do, that would be Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshoumaru."

Atancha just arched a brow, then turned to him, his arms crossed, pissed that he had to rescue her again, "Well, I can see who got the looks in the family."

He growled at her, and Kagome pulled Atancha a bit farther away with a small laugh, "Now, now, play nice."

Atancha thought about saying something else, but decided not to, instead asking, "Why would he want to use you as bait then, Kagome?"

Inuyasha laughed harshly, "Because he wants to kill me, why else?"

"Oh."

Kagome sighed, "Ok, enough of that, lets just get back to the village."

Atancha nodded, and Inuyasha, with a bit of grumbling, let the two onto his back. There wasn't any giggling now, just Kagome wondering how long it would take until Atancha whipped Inuyasha into a murderous rage, and Atancha wondering how long it would be until she ended back into that damn hole.

MOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Sorry! sorry! sorry!

Ok……I've been trying to figure how to jump-start the plot, and since I cant think of anything, I'll just get on with it! 

****

Immortality Stolen: 65 Days, 7 Hours

By: ME!!!!!! ME DAMMIT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Inuyasha grunted in annoyance as Atancha took her time getting off his back. She let her feet dangle for a moment before finally letting go and swaying a bit before getting her legs, "Do you **_have_** to go so damn fast?"

Inuyasha snarled and whipped around, and was going to do some serious rending of her flesh but Kagome intervened before he did that thing with his hands, making all the tendons pop before striking, "Hey! There's everyone!" 

It worked, they both turned to see the rest of their little group packed up and ready to go. Inuyasha wasted no time reveling in his little bloodletting fantasy and hurried over, Kagome and Atancha following, completely confused, "What's going on?"

Miroku spared him half a glance, looking off towards the west, "While you were tracking down Kagome's friend a young woman stumbled into the village. She was hysterical, screaming something about demons in the water. I can only imagine what sort of demon would inspire that degree of mental terror."

Kagome's hand flew to her mouth, "Is she…."

Sango looked over to her, she was looking west as well, probably the direction the girl had come from, "No, she's fine. It's interesting…she had no physical injuries. It seems that just seeing what she did inspired what she ails from now. She's resting in Kaede's hut."

Atancha bit her lip, this was like…a lot more intense than she thought it would be, "So…are we going to see what it is? Or wait here to see if she says anything else?"

Miroku looked down at her, "Yes…those seem like the two options we have at the moment. I would like to wait a bit longer, the girl might need special care in recuperating-"

Atancha jumped as Sango whacked Miroku on the back of his head, then blinked down at his twitching form, "Man, 'Gome, you weren't kidding about him."

Kagome laughed, "Yeah, well, Miroku will be Miroku. What do you think, Inuyasha?"

He knew she wasn't talking about Miroku's predictable lechery, "I think we should head towards where the girl came from. The west, right?"

"Yes, the Arinaki River lies in that direction." Miroku mumbled as he brushed off his robes and stood up again. "It would be large enough to house a fierce beast, and if not that, it does run into the Marenchu Lake…I spent some time there as a youth."

Sango nodded, "Alright then. We are all ready to go however, your packs are still in the hut. Shippou has taken it onto himself to protect them." She said that with a sweet smile, seeing the little kitsune guarding Kagome and her…interesting little friend's bags was very cute.

Kagome grinned and turned towards the hut just as the little guy popped his head out, then grinned before popping back in to start dragging the two backpacks over. Kagome rolled her eyes as she headed towards him, and knelt down to relieve him of his burdens, "Why, thank you, Shippou."

Atancha followed, taking her pack from Kagome and patting Shippou on the head, who eyed her warily, "Yeah, thanks, little guy."

Shippou peered up at the strange, fiery haired girl. She had practically suffocated him before…but she was also friends with Kagome…and she was pretty…and she bugged the heck out of Inuyasha….He grinned up at her before scampering up her body to perch himself on her surprisingly sturdy hat.

Atancha blinked, making Kagome laugh, "I guess you won him over, Atancha."

She looked up, "I guess."

Inuyasha looked over to them in disgust before shouting, "Will you guys hurry up!"

After that, and a firm SIT! from Kagome when Inuyasha's hand kept stroking Tetsusaiga and unsheathed it a few inches, they headed towards the river. What Miroku **_hadn't_** divulged was that the river wouldn't be reached until it was well after dusk. Kagome convinced Inuyasha that they should set up camp before they actually reached the river, and they all bedded down about half an hour from the riverbank. 

Inuyasha looked down at the group from his vigil up in the tree. Sango was on one side with Kirara, Miroku beneath the tree he was in, and Kagome, Shippou, and that…that…**_girl_** on the other side. He narrowed down as he saw Shippou turn over on top of their connected sleeping bags and the two girls sleeping inside. He admitted to himself that he was jealous…only a little! But that didn't explain why he felt an urge to protect Kagome from her…

Shippou was having a very pleasant dream about those cho…cho….chokorat…whatever flavored candies Kagome sometimes brought with her for him when he was startled from his sleep by a big mean half-dog demon…at least in his eyes.

Inuyasha did take an almost perverse pleasure in tormenting the little guy, but he felt it was good for him to experience something other than a woman's coddling, "Wake up!"

When Shippou only cracked an eye up at him, then closed his eyes again, he proceeded to start hammering in his little skull with one knuckle. 

"**_Itaaaaai!!!!!_**" He scrambled away from him, soon finding refuge behind Kagome's legs, "Kagooooome!"

She gave Inuyasha an annoyed look before scooping up the poor hurt little fellow, "Now, now, it's alright."

Sango looked to Atancha with a smile on her face, they had taken their time getting ready, and she was starting to really like the other girl from the future. Atancha smiled back, it was pretty cute. She finished her breakfast before going to grab her pack…then noticed part of it was unzipped. She dug in, seeing if maybe an animal had sought shelter, but only found her CD's in disarray. Nearly all of the techno ones she had brought were out of their cases and looked smudged. She looked over at Kagome who was scolding Inuyasha and bit her lip, this was weird…

Sorry I took forever and a day!!!!! SOOORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love you all though!


	13. sorry everyone

Ok, I know I haven't updated all my fics in like…years, and I'm sorry. Writer's block, busy schedule…it just aint happening. So, if anyone would like, I'd like to give these fics to anyone who wants to finish them. Hell, no one may want to, but if someone wants to keep the stories going, I'll be happy to hand'em over so the people who started reading them can finish them.

Just message me if you want this fic, or any of the others I've written, and really, I'm sorry I kept everyone waiting for such a godawful long time.


End file.
